Daemon
The Western Motorcycle Company Daemon is a chopper style motorcycle in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. Description In GTA IV, it is featured in the game's screen shots and a beta version of its file exists in the PC version of the original game. It is the most commonly used motorcycle of The Angels of Death, and is based on a customized 1970s Harley-Davidson Sportster or the Harley-Davidson Street Bob. The Daemon features an Orange flame decal to make the bike rare. Colors from the Pay 'n' Spray include black with blue flames, black with white flames and black with red flames. Daemon-GTA4-front.png|A beta Daemon extracted from the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. Daemon-TLAD-front.jpg|A Daemon in GTA IV. Daemon-TLAD-VersionIdentities.jpg|3 kind of Daemon's exhaust in The Lost and Damned. The lowest one used by AOD in Gang Wars. The bike maintains mostly the same appearance in GTA V, with the major change being the seat and handlebar colors now being a dark tan rather than black. Both seats also are embroidered with Lost MC insignia. KXTLrYW.jpg|Trevor riding a Daemon in GTA V. Western-Deamon-waillpaper-GTAV.jpg|Daemon wallpaper in GTA V Deamon-picture-bike-gtav.png|Daemon photo. Daemon.jpg|A Daemon in the GTA Online Protagonist's garage in GTA Online. Daemon_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Rider's first person view in the enhanced versions of GTA V. Daemon-GTAV-OwnersManual.png|The owner's manual seen at the Beeker's Garage. In The Lost and Damned, the bike has an electric starter. In GTA V, however, it uses a kickstarter instead, along with a unique starting animation not found on any other bike. Performance Overview In Game Events During the course of GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, it is one of the main motorcycles (along with the Angel) used by The Angels of Death. During the course of GTA V, it has become one of the primary bikes used by the Los Santos chapter of The Lost MC. Locations The Lost and Damned * Commonly found in North Holland ridden by Angels of Death members, especially while riding a Diabolus. * Commonly driven by the Angels of Death in the Gang Wars, along with the Angel. GTA V * May spawn while driving a Baller Sport at West Vinewood. * Rarely found at Burton, Hawick and West Vinewood. * Making a job for Downtown Cab Co. involving The Lost Brotherhood, you can find the bike ridden by Lost MC Members. * The player (using any of the 3 characters) can come across a "Snatched" random encounter, where a group of The Lost Brotherhood members are attempting to kidnap a girl on South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills. If the player eliminates the bikers, he will be asked to escort the woman back to her place. During the trip the player will encounter more members of The Lost MC riding on Daemons. The bike can be obtained by killing the members and stealing it. * If the player is riding the bike and quick saves the game, then loads a different save, the bike can be seen ridden by civilians in the area of the loaded save. This is an exploit that can be used to obtain the motorcycle as well. GTA Online * Spawns during missions involving the Lost. * Also spawns during the Lost Gang Attacks located under the Del Perro Pier. * Also spawns during the day time at Lost MC gang war near RON Alternates Wind Farm. * Can be found being driven randomly when Simeon requests it in his texts. * Can be found parked in the parking lot of Los Santos Golf Club. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Daemon are: **''The Lost and Damned: Liberty City Hardcore. **GTA V'': Channel X. *The Daemon's original orange color can not be resprayed after its color has been changed. *The only paint jobs the Daemon can have that aren't flames are black and chrome. *Some of the Daemon's addable parts could be a nod to some of the other cruisers in Grand Theft Auto IV e.g: back seat from the Wayfarer, clutch and brake levers from the Zombie and Angel. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Daemon was a bike ridden by the Angels of Death but in Grand Theft Auto V it is ridden by The Lost. The seat logo is now changed from Angels of Death to The Lost. *In Grand Theft Auto V, the player can customize the Daemon to look exactly like the HD Universe's rendition of the Wayfarer, with the exception of a different paintjob. *In Grand Theft Auto V, the Daemon can spawn painted red, this is a reference to the 1987 film "Mannequin", in which the main character rides a bike similar to the Daemon. *In GTA Online, the Daemon originally could not be made into a personal vehicle as it only appeared during missions and gang attacks involving The Lost MC. This has been fixed in the enhanced version. Navigation }} de:Daemon (IV) es:Daemon pl:Daemon Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class